vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alvis (Xenoblade Chronicles)
|-|Alvis= |-|True Alvis= Summary Alvis (Japanese: アルヴィース, Aruvīsu, Alviss; English dub: /ˈælvᵻs/) is a supporting character in Xenoblade Chronicles. He pretended to be a Homs employed by the High Entia royal family as a divine seer. Later on in the game, he is revealed to be an administrative computer. He remains a very ambiguous character throughout the game. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | At least 2-C, likely 2-B, possibly 2-A Name: Alvis Origin: Xenoblade Chronicles Gender: Inapplicable, although is shown as a male Age: Ageless (As his true introduction suggests, Alvis is said to have no beginning or no end) Classification: Homs (Seemingly), Administrative Computer, The True Monado Powers and Abilities: |-|Homs Alvis=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation, Damage Boost and Power Bestowal, Paralysis Inducement, Power Nullification, Perception Manipulation, and Air Manipulation, Damage Reduction, and Energy Projection, (Alvis is the Monado itself so he would be able to use all of Shulk's Monado Arts), Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (Can teleport Shulk to and from The Passage of Fate and Memory Space. Can also work as a BFR), Telepathy, Healing, Reactive Power Level, Resistance Negation, Non-Physical Interaction, Avatar Creation, Summoning (Can Summon Telethias), Reality Warping, Precognition (Clairvoyance), Acausality (Type 2) |-|True Alvis=All previous further enhanced, Immortality (Type 1), Omniscience, Omnipresence, Creation, Awakened Power, Soul Destruction, Memory Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Reality Warping, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, and Subjective Reality, Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Status Effect Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification, Black Hole Creation, Fear Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation & Reality Warping Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Comparable to the rest of the party, who are capable of killing low-mid level Mechon) | At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Is the true god of the Xenoblade Chronicles Multiverse and was the one who connected the three monados of Zanza's, Meyneth's and Shulk's, as the True Monado, he is also the true source of their power. Is also heavily implied to be the same Divine Entity that created the Conduit as well as the entity residing in the Far Flung Dimension that harnesses the Conduit's true power) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions | Omnipresent (As the true creator the multiverse as well as the source of Ether, thus the literal source of all creation and all existence, he is likely everywhere and every when. And likely also exists and transcends both across and outside the entire multiverse) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class | At least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal, possibly Multiversal+ Durability: At least Large Building level | At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ Stamina: High | Limitless Range: Extended melee range, tens of meters with various arts | At least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal, possibly Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Seacle Gear, Claymore, Has an unbeatable gem which lets him withstand any fatal blow (although likely not limitless) | None Intelligence: Omniscient Weaknesses: Despite his status as the true god, Alvis is surprisingly humble and will obey the will of his wielder. Feats: Created the entire Xenoblade Multiverse, has achieved free will. Key: Homs Form | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Xenoblade Category:Xeno (Series) Category:Nintendo Category:Reality Warpers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Machines Category:Gods Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Sword Users Category:Game Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Forcefield Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Perception Users Category:Air Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Immortals Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Telepaths Category:Healing Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Awakened Power Users Category:Soul Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2